


but sleep with wolves, you're gonna get fleas

by lazulisong



Series: cotton candy bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sleeping Together, cotton candy bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cotton Candy Bingo square: "sleeping together, non-sexual"</p><p>So of the available options, Stiles is gonna go for the one where he's not driving in the rainy dark to an empty house. Even if the option does smell like wet dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but sleep with wolves, you're gonna get fleas

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble from The Things You Say, considerably expanded because Auntie's got a bingo card to fill and also why the hell not.
> 
> Weeeee'rrreee just going to assume that Stiles' brain pills make him sleepy like every single brain pill I have taken ever *ollies off*

Stiles heard his phone beep, and flailed over Derek — who only snuffled as Stiles fell over his back and to the edge of the bed — and over to it. “TAKE YOUR MEDS DUMBASS” flashed on the screen. Stiles groaned and half fell from the warm bed to the floor, and half stumbled, half walked to his backpack for his pill box.

Sometimes Stiles thought about getting a new one instead of the derpy frog one he had, and then he thought about not using the one his mom had gotten him, and resigned himself to using it until it was vintage and cool again. Maybe he'd give it to his theoretical child when they got their own diagnosis. Which would be a great bonding experience for everybody and made him want to adopt instead.

Maybe he should stop taking naps with Derek. The heat Derek put out seemed to make him dopier, and he was probably going to catch something terrible from the mattress Derek slept on. Cooties, or werewolf. Or his lungs would turn black and shriveled from the mold floating in the places Derek seemed to prefer as dens. It was ridiculous. Stiles knew for a fact Derek had enough money to get a real apartment, but no, no, Derek Hale's manpain could not be contained in a plebeian apartment. Secretly Stiles thought he really did have an apartment, but wasn't admitting it out of some sort of low sense of humor. Maybe living with humans offended his delicate nose.

He should go soon anyway. The bed smelled like must and wet werewolf, and Stiles wasn't a particular fan of either. Derek smelled better than Scott when he was wet, though, although Stiles was probably prejudiced.

Also the last time Stiles had been stupid enough to spend the night, Isaac came in at like two am making soft hurt sounds and trying to crawl under Derek, who had just shifted over enough so that Isaac was squashed up against him, Stiles, and the wall, and anything that went for Isaac would go through them first.

Which had been fine and God knew Stiles wasn't judging him for having nightmares and wanting to hide, but then Isaac woke him up four hours later licking at his mouth as if he only tried enough, Stiles would regurgitate deer chunks for him.

That had not been cool, especially the part where Isaac was totally wolfed out and Derek had given Stiles a look like he was crazy for finding anything weird about the situation at all.

“Do you have any water in this pit?” said Stiles. Derek snored. Stiles sighed. He was a little scared to go out looking for a faucet, and besides, knowing Derek, any faucet he found would probably be full of lead and disease. There was a little warm water left in his bag, and it tasted gross but helped the pill down. Stiles shoved everything back in his pack.

He should really get going. He looked at the door. It was still raining, and his dad wasn't even home, so he'd be driving home in the pissing rain to an empty house. To hell with it, he thought, and went back to bed before Derek took over all of it.

Derek, in the minute Stiles hadn't been there, had made a good effort to spread himself over the entire bed. Stiles had to lift Derek's arm, heavy and limp, to get enough room to crawl into bed. Derek shifted enough that Stiles wasn't actually hanging on to the edge of the bed, but it was a near thing. Then he snuffled into Stiles' neck, let out a huff of a sigh, and rolled over, taking Stiles with him so Stiles was crammed against the wall again and Derek was draped over him like the world's crabbiest electric blanket.

“You’re like a cat,” he said into Derek’s warm shoulder.

“Take that back,” said Derek, but he didn’t move away.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolves do actually throw up food for their cubs, and lower ranked wolves will lick higher ranked wolves' mouths to show submission. I'M A SAD BABY PUPPY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, basically. 
> 
> So yeah, the next time the dog licks your face? Remember it's trying to get you to throw up food for it.


End file.
